A light in the Night
by Sanguinex94
Summary: The Dark bladers only have one mission in life, to defeat the Majestics, but what happens when four young ladies walk into their lives, will they find the will to defeat the majestics, help them over come their personal demons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Her heart

The trees made a dark barrier around the city. Its thick leaves and height made it difficult to see what was lurking in the green depths.

This did not scare Kerra Donovan though. Kerra was a 24 year old woman with long Auburn hair, and pain skin. She was very beautiful, but she could not see it, she could not see past her health problems.

When Kerra was 20 she was diagnosed with a heath problem, and was told she wouldn't live to see 30.

Kerra became depressed, she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't care. She was in constant physical and emotional pain, and with every day she was getting more sick than the last day.

But Kerra was saved. Her co-worker, Sherry Lee Osmond came to visit her one day, and brought her sister, Leigh Anne along with her. Kerra became connected to Leigh Anne, and soon became friends.

Kerra and Leigh Anne often made music together, Kerra on her beloved Bass, and Leigh Anne on her Guitar, but soon Leigh Anne became Kerra's beloved.

Kerra was Bisexual, and so was Leigh Anne, and Kerra had just recently broken off a relationship with Dasha Rozhestvensky, a famous Russian Figure skater.

She was lonely, and sad, but never had the courage to ask Leigh Anne how she felt.

One day she recieved a phone call, and the caller ID showed Leigh Anne's number, but it was a male on the other end, and to this day Kerra can remember his exact words.

"Kerra, Leigh Anne cares deeply about you, but I am not kind enough to let you speak to her one last time. You see, I am the serial Killer the news has been constantly talking about.

I know your name, phone number, and address, but you are not my interest right now, Leigh Anne is my interest. Good luck trying to find me, or her for that matter.

Leigh Anne is still alive, for now, in 24 more hours she will be dead, and you will never see her again, dead or alive."

This was a year ago, and Leigh Anne was still missing. Kerra knew she was dead, but she needed to find her, put her to rest, ease her families pain, ease her own pain.

Kerra was tired now of waiting on the police, so she walked through the forest where many other bodies have been found, hoping to find Leigh Anne, hoping that her spirit would give off some sort of energy.

Sanguinex, Lupinex, Cenotaph, and Zomb walked through the dark forest. It was their favourite place after all, and it was a quiet place to practice.

Sanguinex wanted to perfect drak attack, and one day beat the irrogant Robert Jurgen, but until that day he had to practice, and make himself a stronger blader.

"Sanguinex, do you smell that brother?" Lupinex asked. Sanguinex stopped, and recognized the scent of a human walking not too far away from them, in they're direction.

"Yes Lupinex." He said. Cenotaph walked over next to his captain. "Why would a human be walking in the woods at night?" He asked. "I do not know Cenotaph, but I intend to find out."

Kerra came to a steep hill, and knew that she would have trouble getting around it, and the only practual way was down, which for someone as clumsy as her was not a good idea.

She took a step down and slipped almost immediately. She screamed as she slid down over the hill, hitting sharp rocks and clay at a fast speed.

Kerra came to a stumbling, rough stop in a clearing. She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars, she was safe.

"Who is she?" The voice rang through Kerra's ears, she jumped up quickly and stared four, hooded figures in the face, and on an impulse, she screamed.

This surprised no one, They were used to having people scream and run, after all, they were a Vampire, a Werewolf, a Mummy, and a Zombie. What human in their right mind would not find them scary?

"You idiots! You scared me half to death! Thats not good on my heart ya know!" The girl screamed in a fit of rage. This surprised them.

"Your not afraid of us?" Cenotaph asked. She snorted. "No!" She snapped. "b...b..but we're monsters!" studdered Zomb. She laughed. "I do not fear the unknown, to me, monsters are the unknown, but Serial Killers are the known, and thats more scary than your Halloween costumes."

"Ok...What exactly are you doing out here alone?" Sanguinex asked. She stopped. "Its not important." She said. "I'm Kerra Donovan, and you guys are?" She asked

"I'm Sanguinex." Said the tall Vampire with red and black hair, and crimson, sanguine eyes. "I'm Lupinex." said the shorter Wolfman with blue eyes and grey hair. "I'm Cenotaph." said the blonde Mummy with golden eyes. "And I am known as Zomb among humans." Said the large green haired and green eyed Zombie.

Kerra smiled at them, which made Sanguinex blush, which was rare for a Vampire to do. This girl was stunning, Auburn hair, misty green eyes, she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rich and Poor

Her eyes were Violet, her hair a light brown with blonde colouring, tall and slim, with an olive skin tone. Lucille Lutz was without a doubt eye candy, but she wasn't always.

She grew up on the rich side of Frankfurt, in Germany. Her parents being apart of one of the richest families in Germany, and Lucille had everything she would ever want.

But Lucille was different then the other children at her private school, they were all rich and beautiful, and Lucille was far from beautiful.

Her hair was wavy, and uncontrollable. Her eyes were violet, not the blue that the rest of her family had, she was shorter than the other children, even though she was now rather tall, she had bad acne and braces.

She was isolated at school, besides her younger brother, no one talked to her, or included her, and one day, it was taken too far.

One boy hit Lucille, he made her nose bleed, and he enjoyed watching her pain, soon others join in, they beat her, and no one helped, and those who tried to help were beaten back.

The next thing Lucille could remember was waking up in the hospital, an Oxygen mask around her face, bruises, and cuts everywhere, stitched together head to toe, she looked worse than before.

Lucille shuddered at the thought of her past. It was painful to think of, the best moment in her life was moving away, starting fresh at a new school in Berlin, where she was socially excepted, but the scars never healed, physically and mentally.

But Lucille had other things to think of, her friend Kerra Donovan had ran off in a fit of anger and sadness and she had to find her, and now had to find her other two friends who had gone missing.

Lucille soon came to an area where she could see light coming from the opposite side of the trees, hoping it was Kerra she walked through the trees and was happy to see Kerra.

"Kerra, there you are I..." Lucille stopped in mid-sentence and let out a terrified scream. She grabbed Kerra by the arm and began to pull her.

"Lucille! Whats your damage!" Kerra asked. "Mm..Mmm...MONSTERS!" Lucille yelled. Kerra blinked twice. "They're not going to hurt you!" Kerra said.

"Kerra, when I lived in Berlin me and my brother Edward were chased by a creature of darkness! We barely escaped with our lives!" Kerra rolled her eyes at Lucille.

"Excuse me?" Lupinex asked as he walked over to Lucille, who backed away slowly. "I'm Lupinex, thats my Brother Sanguinex, and our team mates, Zomb, and Cenotaph, and we mean you no harm." Lupinex said gently.

He looked into Lucille's violet eyes, she was unlike any other woman he had laid eyes on, she was absolutely stunning, even when she was sweating.

Lupinex reached his hand out for Lucille to shake it. She watched his hand with weary eyes, then watched his face. She then reached her hand out and let him take her hand, her eyes darted from his hand to his face, and never stopped until her let her hand go.

"See Lucille, they are not going to hurt us." Kerra said. Lucille gulped back saliva. "You came looking for one monster, and you find four others." She said with disgust. "Your completely mad Kerra!"

Sanguinex and Lupinex stood next to one another, watching Kerra and Lucille, their every movement. Normally, Monsters did not have any feelings for humans, or even other monsters, but these women stirred feelings that they never knew they had.

"Are they ok?" Zomb asked. Cenotaph shook his head. "They're like a group of school boys, the moment they see women their hormones act up." "Oh...I don't get it!" Zomb said. Cenotaph just rolled his eyes at his team mate.


End file.
